


Хороший пример

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Импрореал [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, пародия, стеб, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Сей день настал: увидел светСтих-стёб, что написал дуэт.В дуэте Рита Бонд и Ива,А сам стишок весьма шутливый.В нём Арс и Шастик с клоунадойПокажут шипперам, как надоФанфикшен дженовый писать,Чтобы была всем благодать.А результат здесь необыченИ нам безумно симпатичен.Намёк вы поняли сметливо?Ну, в общем, ждём гостей наплыва!Или история о том, как Шаст и Арс, ознакомившись с фанфикшеном, решили подать шипперам хороший пример и написать НЕ слэш, но…





	Хороший пример

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Хороший пример»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5713992).  
> Работ написана в соавторстве с [Ритой Бонд](https://ficbook.net/authors/34138), но, так как её нет на AO3, я не могу указать её в графе соавторов.
> 
> Пожалуй, посвятим друг другу  
> Сию «великую» заслугу.  
> И всем псам, для кого Артон —  
> Мечта, любовь и прям канон!
> 
> Писался сказ сей смеха ради.  
> Ах, слышал б кто при том наш визг!  
> Коль видишь «Стёб» ты, в шапку глядя,  
> Читаешь на свой страх и риск ;) 
> 
> Сказка — ложь, да в ней намёк,  
> Всем фикрайтерам урок ;)
> 
> Точки зрения авторов и персонажей могут быть кардинально разными.  
> Авторы ни в коем случае не желают кого-либо задеть или обидеть. Мы смеёмся и над собой в том числе, так что не принимайте близко к сердцу эту беззлобную пародию ;)
> 
> Реплики Арсения выделены курсивом, Антона — жирным шрифтом.

Однажды ребята в гримёрке сидели,  
Сидели тихонько себе, не пиздели:  
Антоша залип в паутине мобильной,  
Серёжа обмен продвигал свой дебильный,  
Дима витал, как всегда, в облаках,  
А вот Арс оседлал фаворита-конька.

Ни с того, ни с сего, как укушенный, блять,  
Вдруг принялся Арс на шипперов гнать.

Ребятки тут дружно глаза закатили,  
И Дима с Серёгой по-тихой свинтили.  
Ибо сыты они тем уж были по горло,  
И Арсовы вопли в уши впи́лись, как свёрла.  
Попов распинался так громко, поверьте,  
Что даже ухода ребят не заметил.

Лишь Шаст за ребятами не увязался.  
Как вконтакте сидел, так в нём и остался.  
И не понять, то ли медленный лох он,  
То ли по сути ему было похуй.

Но Арсений в покое его не оставил,  
Свои недовольства ему в уши направил:

_Нет, ребят, ну вы просто поверьте,  
Тут такую чухню пишут дети!  
Да мне дико даже представить,  
Чтоб Шасту готов я был вставить!_

Арс всё матюгался и рожей краснел.  
Антон при раскладе таком охуел,  
Взглянуть он решил хоть краешком глаза,  
Что там за фанфикшен, что за зараза.

…И ахи, и вздохи, и стоны, и всхлипы.  
Вот так ещё можно, а так не смогли бы:  
Если люди живые, и кости все целы,  
То вот так изогнуться б они не сумели.

**Все дико ебутся, и «ещё» шепчут слёзно,  
И… Что делать? НАДРАЧИВАТЬ? Бля, вы серьёзно?!**

А фантазия музы уходит в отрыв:  
То режут ключицы, то грызут, как бобры.

Что есть дэдди-кинк, Шастун где-то слыхал,  
Но от себя такой хуйни он не ждал.  
Блин, вот этого мальчика в шапочке  
Догадался назвать кто-то ПАПОЧКОЙ?

**В куче фиков Воля для нас лучший друг,  
Случись лишь беда, он вечно трётся вокруг.  
Да с чего же, блять, взяли, шипперы-идиоты,  
Что мы Паше сдали́сь где-то, кроме работы?!**

**В школу пошёл я, где Арсений учитель?  
Да ну, блять, уж лучше меня застрелите!**  
Так, пусть препода образ к Арсу прилип,  
Но коль он тут препод, то где он взял джип?  
И студенту Антону любовь чтоб внушить,  
По ресторанам таскает. А на какие шиши?  
Они чё там, вообще не втыкают,  
Что преподы копейки считают?

И вечный запах лаванды навязчивой всюду,  
Цвет глаз подобен не морю коль, так изумруду.

Как выяснилось, не украшенья браслеты:  
Они шрамы скрывают, коль руки раздеты.

Шаста всё время убивают бесстыже:  
То он вены режет, то прыгает с крыши.

**В фикле́ нас хоронят опять и опять.  
Да в жизни не стал бы я с крыши сигать!  
Сто смертей в самолётах — просто атас!  
А тут прямо редкость — тебя сбил камаз.**

**Что за мода такая, скажите на милость?  
Что ни фанфик — то драма и все там убились.  
А не убились если, так разошлись.  
Нахер отношенья такие сдали́сь?**

**Я, к великому счастью, совсем в этом не шарю,  
Но ведь шиппер мечтает, что друг друга мы жарим.  
А раз так, то зачем нужен этот раздрай?  
Что, блять, в головах у них? Поди угадай.**

Ноги-руки у Тохи поломаны,  
Тема тоже многим знакомая.  
Мож простуда, да даже, блять, рак!  
Что там выдумал шиппер-мудак?  
В общем, Шаст непременно болеет,  
А Арс холит его и лелеет.

Есть болезнь очень странная тут — ханаха́ки,  
От любви безответной то розы, то маки  
В лёгких растут, не давая дышать.  
**Ну что за хуйня, блин — цветами блевать?  
Пиздец эстетично — харкать незабудкой.**  
А есть и АУ, где Антон проститутка…  
**О боже, как вынести этот позор?!  
Смотри-ка, тут даже и Арс-стриптизёр…**

То Арс демон, преступник, опасный маньяк,  
А Антоха наивный безвольный дурак;  
То Попов богатый и успешный самый,  
А Шаст в нём поддержку нашёл как у мамы.  
И так тоже частенько бывает,  
Что Арс маму ему заменяет.  
Из неблагополучной Тоха семьи,  
Арс же в заботе своей неутомим.

Шастун официант, курьер, кассир —  
И денег мало, и вечно пассив,  
Шаст вечно обслуживающий персонал,  
Ну и всегда подставляет Арсу анал.

Вот мир, где альфы и омеги,  
Здесь все спешат на запах бегать.  
**Случайно прочитал про течку…  
Арсюх, неси-ка мне аптечку!  
Весь здешний бред меня контузил:  
Укусы, метки, сцепка, узел…  
И охтыёбанахуйблять —  
ЧЕРЕЗ ОЧКО ДЕТЕЙ РОЖАТЬ?!**

**А вот это? Арс, ну ты погляди!  
Разве может вот так происходить?  
То запросто мы друг друга насухую дерём,  
А то вдруг тюбик смазки из ниоткуда берём,  
Словно фокусники, в самом деле,  
Везде гель этот предусмотрели:  
У кровати, на кухне и в ванной,  
У порога и возле дивана,  
А если кто страстью будет нежданно сражён,  
Тюбик смазки и с собою всегда припасён!**

В фанфикшене жизнь у Антона как в сказке:  
То он принцесска, не нашедшая ласки,  
Или вдруг он крутой распиздяйский ковбой,  
Но в любом из раскладов ВСЕГДА ГОЛУБОЙ!

 **Да что за херня!** — воскликнул громко Шастун,  
Взбрыкнув вдруг коленом, как заправский скакун.

**Неужто и не о чем шипперам больше писать?  
А нельзя ль НИКОГО ВООБЩЕ НЕ ПЕЙ-РИН-ГО-ВАТЬ?!  
И так много аушек, аж глаза в кучу,  
Где нас угробили — подавно не лучше,  
Не шиппер, а варвар какой-то, ей-богу!  
Что ж, блять, тут творится, мать вашу за но́гу?**

**А ну-ка, включай, Арсюх, секундомер —  
Щас мы подадим им хороший пример!**

**Допустим, опишем съёмочный день:  
На шокерах Арс роняет пельмень,**  
_И живо лезет его доставать он под стол,  
А там натыкается на Антонов он кол._

Арсений тут же рукой прикрывает свой рот,  
Понимая, что дело так у них не пойдёт.

_Ладно, не шокеры, так хоть мышеловки:  
Арсений роняет Антона неловко…_  
**Падает сверху и прижавшись слегка…**  
_Снова выходит, что рыбак рыбака?!_

**Лучше вот так: в красной комнате как-то  
Паша сценку придумал ребятам…  
Арс-фэйсконтрольщик Шаста в клуб не пустил,**  
_А тот вдруг в отместку за попу схватил._

**Что творишь ты, негодяй?  
Ну-ка быстро всё меняй!**

_Да! Точно! Меняй! Мы с тобой в ресторане…_  
**Я официант, ты сидишь на диване…**

_Ты проливаешь на рубашку мне чай_  
**МЕНЯЙ!**  
_Ты мне проливаешь вискарь на сорочку,  
От холода сжались сосочки в комочки.  
Паша «меняй» кричит, лишь прошу я котлет.  
Ну и что можешь ты предложить мне? Минет?!_

**Думаю, всё это слэшерам не в новинку,  
Давай с тобой хоть напишем про Вечеринку.**  
_Ведь хоть там иногда мы не наедине,  
Не так часто ты там попадаешься мне._

**Вот Диму ты угадал, а он Сталин-скинхед,  
У авторов сценария в мозгу полный бред.**

_И так же лихо Серёжа отправился в сторону,  
Сегодня он Пугало, на плечах его во́роны._

**А вот я выхожу, и пусть ты в этом мастак,  
Но всё не можешь меня отгадать ты никак.  
А подсказывать выбился я уж из сил,  
Да и ты в этот раз что-то заморосил.**

_Это всё потому, что подсказки — говно,  
А сам ты отвлекаешь, пьяня как вино…_

**Так, не начинай! У нас джен, а не слэш.  
Не переходи-ка ты этот рубеж!**

Шаст-не-из-фика смотрит сурово  
На натурала Сеню Попова.

**Смотри же, я мило тебе подмигнул.  
И тут же вдогонку за жопу щипнул.**  
_Что ж опять пишем за хрень-то мы тут?  
Нас даже, блять, шипперы засмеют!_

**Так, блять. Ты угадывай, а не ори.  
Сколько можно тупить-то, чёрт побери?**

Не выдержал Шаст: **Арсений, ну блять,  
Как же ты сможешь меня отгадать?  
Ты времени нашего даром не трать,  
А чтобы ускорить, начну обнимать.**

_Какую б там роль ты сыграть ни хотел,  
Мне уж наплевать. Ты совсем обалдел?  
И это я-то ещё про джен позабыл?  
Сам-то ты что творишь? Вообще, что ль, дебил?_

Отвечает Антон: **Арсюх, да уймись ты!  
Не я это выдумал, а сценаристы!**

_Ну-ка быстро, подлец, так колись,  
Нах подсказки твои не сдались._

**Похоже, что джена не выйдет и так,  
А всё потому что, Попов, ты мудак!**

_Ну, а я-то, а я-то чё сразу?  
Здесь вообще-то ТЫ шиппер-зараза!_

**Без тебя дай-ка лучше что-нибудь написать,  
А то начнёшь на меня, как на шипперов, гнать! —**

Промолвил Шастун и залип в телефон.  
Вдохновенье, блять! Весь в творчестве он.  
Попов, аки коршун, рядышком вьётся.  
А что же ещё ему остаётся?

Подходит он слева — не видно!  
Экранчик бликует, обидно!  
Заходит он справа — и снова облом,  
Ведь закрыл полтекста Шастун кулаком.

 **Да что ж ты там вертишься, блин, за спиной?**  —  
Обернулся Шастун к нему весь смурной.

Да резко он так обернулся,  
Что губами губ и коснулся.  
Тут от Шаста Попов отшатнулся,  
Да прям так, что на пол навернулся!

 **Ну что ж, милый, так неаккуратно?** —  
Поднимает Шаст Арса обратно.  
Вот обратно его поднимает  
И крепко к себе прижимает.

А Попов и в объятья идёт,  
И всё про фанфики своё гнёт:  
_Ну что пишешь ты, Тоха? Дай же мне посмотреть!  
А то вдруг там такое, что немо́жно стерпеть?_

**А не всё ли равно, что я там пишу?  
Когда я, кажись, щас с тобой согрешу.**

_Слушай, с тобой мы вроде фанфик писали.  
Чё началось-то? Давай, дальше погнали!_ —  
Возмущается вроде Арсений…  
Сидя у Шастуна на коленях!

А Антоха прям даже не против,  
И довольным он выглядит. Вроде.

Для виду Попов что-то там возражает,  
Но под поцелуй шею сам подставляет.

А Шастун вроде что-то и пишет,  
Но уже учащённо так дышит…

И Арс время даром не тратит,  
Шастуна за все места гладит.  
Поцелует, обнимет, прижмётся…  
И о ширинку попой потрётся.

Тут из рук телефон Шаст роняет  
И контроль над собой он теряет.  
Арсений садится верхом  
С целью тут устроить содом.

Но Тоха расклад такой не приемлет,  
Да и что время, что тело — не терпят.

На диван Шастун Арса кидает,  
Торопливо его раздевает.

Попов краснеет, словно мальчишка,  
А сам уж тянет с Шаста бельишко,  
И он в губы целует так страстно,  
Что и Шаст весь становится красным.

А Антоха хоть вроде шокирован,  
Да вот член у него эрегирован.

Плотоядно Попов улыбается,  
Нежно к члену его прикасается.  
Шаст в долгу тоже не остаётся,  
За Арсов поршень смело берётся.

Начинают друг другу «надрачивать»  
(Ну и слово! Но, блин, как иначе-то?)  
А что делать вообще в таких случаях,  
Коль охвачены страстью вы жгучею? 

Лишь одно в голове-то и вертится:  
Явно кто-то из них сёдня «женится».  
Под тобою мужчина нагой,  
Эх, решить бы ещё, кто кого…

И проблемою сей озадачившись,  
Кто? Конечно же, Арс заартачился.

Казалось бы, какая разница,  
Но блять, на кону-то тут задница…

_Поскорее с меня, Шастун, слазь,  
Зад щас твой мы опробуем всласть._

**А не слишком ли дерзок, Попов, ты?  
Лучше сам становись кверху попой!  
А то чего это сразу мой?  
Ишь, нашёлся рысак скаковой!**

_Ну, смотри, я старше тебя, во-первых,_  
**А потому у тебя крепче нервы,  
И уж стрессу такому, как снизу побыть,  
Никак нервам стальным твоим не повредить.  
Так что давай-ка, Арс, не ершись,  
Поудобнее лучше ложись.**

_Ну уж нет, так совсем не годится!  
Подставляй-ка, Шаст, ТЫ ягодицы!_  
**С хрена́? Успокой свою прыть!  
Не согласен я снизу быть.**

_Я старше, опытней тебя,  
Я жизнь провёл, бабцов ебя!_  
**Да успокойся наконец,  
И подставляй мне свой попец.**

_Да не хочу я снизу быть!  
Ну Шааастик, можешь уступить?  
Допустим спор решим мы так:  
Тот снизу, больше чей елдак._

**Огонь! В миг близости меж нами  
Давай померимся хуями!  
Ложись уже, моя красавица.  
Поверь, Арсюш, тебе понравится.**

_Но в фанфиках Я сверху чаще,_  —  
Убалтывает Арс маняще.

**Ты хочешь сверху? Не беда!  
Садись, наездник, вот елда!  
Ведь то — фанфикшен, это — жизнь.  
Арсюх, давай, крепче держись!**

_Ты чо, Антоха, охренел?  
Так, быстро ко мне на́ хуй сел!_

**Эй, нефиг строить тут мне папочку,  
А то получишь по лбу тапочком!**

_Да что же это за бодяга?  
Мож, в камень-ножницы-бумага?_

Решив не меряться концами,  
Арсений молча выбрал камень.  
Шастун же предпочёл бумагу,  
Представив, как ебёт с оттягом.

Вот так бумага порешала  
Судьбу несчастного анала.

Глядит Антон, как Арс стихает,  
И очень ясно понимает,  
Что попа Арса слегонца  
Ждёт охуенного конца.

Попов с судьбой своей смирился  
И кверху жопой развалился.

Пускай ребята и не в сказке,  
Нашёл Шастун всё ж где-то смазку!

Похоже, псы тут побывали  
И всюду смазку рассовали  
В надежде на свершенье мечт,  
Что Шаст присунет Арсу меч,  
Иль Арсу будет дать готов —  
Совсем не главное для псов.

Вдруг стало анусу прохладно:  
Готовят к сексу беспощадно,  
Обильно заливают смазкой  
И проникают внутрь лаской.

И тут Арс понимает вроде,  
Что даже он совсем не против.

Со смазкой (а не вазелином)  
Внутрь проникает палец длинный,  
Когда простату он нащупал,  
Арсений впал вдруг в эро-ступор.

Шастун наш самых честных правил,  
Уже и вто́рый палец вставил.  
Крепко захваченный истомой половой,  
Арс даже палец не заметил и второй.

И, размечтавшись о брюнете,  
Шаст сходу вставил палец третий,  
К плечу губами прикоснулся,  
Прося, чтоб Арс перевернулся.

 _Тебя я вижу без одежды,_  —  
Пробормотал Попов так нежно.

**Арсений, ноги раздвигай,  
И покажу тебе я рай.**

Арсений, страсти не утая,  
Отчаянно просил хуя.  
Антоха с просьбой согласился  
И аккуратненько вонзился.

Арс очень громко застонал:  
_Блять, твой «дружок» совсем не мал!_

**Тебя я нежно максимально  
Лишу невинности анальной.**

_Ну что ж ты замер-то, чудак?  
Ебаться будем или как?_

**Как скажешь, дорогой, давай,  
Ногами плечи доставай.**

Арс в пояснице чуть прогнулся,  
Навстречу Шасту сам толкнулся,  
Да только сил не рассчитал:  
Антон с него чуть не упал.

 **Куда ж ты резво так, родной?  
Садись уж сверху, чёрт с тобой.**  
Чтоб снова казус не случился,  
Арсений сверху насадился.

Попову крышу вдруг сорва́ло:  
_Шастун, тебе звезда давала?  
А вот теперь тебе я дал —  
Любитель длинных тощих шпал._

**Поменьше, Арс, пизди давай,  
Или уж секс, или слезай.  
Короче, лучше замолчи  
И поактивней поскачи.**

_Да разве же я против, Тоха?  
Щас будет хорошо — аж плохо!_

Вот тут пошла жара уж в хату,  
Досталось Арсовому заду.  
Рысью наездник поскакал  
Так, что лишь зад голый сверкал.

Шаст в стороне не оставался,  
Со страстью всей в него вонзался.

Вот тут уж дело-то пошло,  
В экстазе ногу аж свело.

Антона член в себя вбирая,  
Гортанно стоны исторгая,  
Кайф откровенно ловит Арс,  
Царапаясь как снежный барс.

Антон его целует страстно  
И прижимает к себе властно,  
Ласкает крепкою рукой  
Тот член, что нынче запасной.

Антоха всё резче толкается,  
Арс пылко на нём изгибается.

За поцелуем к Антону склонившись,  
Арс вскрикнул от дрожи его пробившей.  
Видать, на Шаста он так налегал,  
Что член вплотную к простате прижал.

И понял Шаст: оргазм уж близок,  
Арс удовольствием пронизан,  
Ему рукой Шаст помогает  
И член в него быстрей вбивает.

Арсений застонал протяжно,  
Кончая в руку Шасту влажно.

В нём члену Шастуна так тесно,  
Так жарко, истово, чудесно!  
Антон с катушек вмиг слетает,  
В оргазме Арса догоняет.

Арсений на груди у Шаста  
Себя так чувствует прекрасно  
И мысль вслух свою глаголит,  
Что в попе отдаётся болью:

_Похоже, мы неправы были,  
Что шипперов так невзлюбили._

_Пусть что-то и полнейший бред,  
Но ведь реален наш дуэт.  
Однако нашлась пара дельных идей  
У шипперов, у этих странных людей._

_И одна так уж точно не в бровь, а в глаз:  
Пробежала всё ж искорка промеж нас,  
И может, если не фанфики б эти,  
Мы так и жили б, её не заметив._

_А то хуже: заметив, но скрыв  
Чувств сих запретных страстный прилив.  
И сидели бы волком гля́дя,  
Да лишь взглядом друг друга гладя.  
А тут вон как удачно сошлось,  
И у нас, наконец, всё срослось…_

А Шаст молвит: **Пиздишь ты, Арсюх, слишком много.**  
И целует, не слыша конца монолога.

Мораль сей басни такова:  
Коль видишь шипперов слова,  
Ты не спеши на них катить.  
Они ведь правы могут быть!


End file.
